Bestiariusz
Każdy podróżnik przy najbliższej możliwej okazji powinien zaopatrzyć się w bestiariusz. Ten zbiór opisów najróżniejszych stworzeń może okazać się prawdziwie przydatny w terenie. Stworzenia Humanoidalne :; Bagiennik Gdy przeprawiasz się przez bagna, to musisz uważać na pewnego demonicznego kurdupla, który lubi się chować w wodzie, wystawiając ponad nią tylko połowę swojej głowy. Bagiennik osiąga rozmiarów tylko metra wysokości, ale dla niedoświadczonego wojownika może być problemem, gdyż z umieszczonych na czole nozdrzy umie strzelać trującą mazią. Gdy jest rozzłoszczony, potrafi także truciznę wydychać. :; Bożątko Małe humanoidalne stworzenia, które wyglądem przypominają dzieci. Mieszkają nieopodal osad ludzkich. Są pomocne i pracowite. Jeżeli zostaną poproszone, mogą wyświadczyć przysługę. Ze względu na swoją dziecięcą naturę, lubią psocić. :; Bullywug Bullywugi to człekopodobne żaby. Zdolne do myślenia istoty, które poruszają się na dwóch nogach i mówią własnym językiem oraz są mniejsze od ludzi. Mieszkają w małych osadach przy akwenach wodnych. Często padają ofiarami polowań, gdyż umiejętni kucharze chwalą smak ich ud, przez co są wrogo nastawieni do ludzi. :; Gibberling Gdy pierwszy raz widzi się gibberlinga, to widzi się masę futra. Jest to mylące, gdyż one futro mają skupione tylko przy głowie. Są to humanoidalne, lekko zgarbione istoty, którym wyglądem blisko do małp. Walczą dzidami. Przeprowadzają grupowe, niezorganizowane ataki, wydobywając z siebie okrzyki. :; Goblin Gobliny to małe humanoidalne istoty. Ich wzrost sięga metra. Zwykle wyposażone są we włócznie. Zwykle zbierają się w plemiona, którymi zarządza najsilniejszy członek. Liczba goblinów w plemieniu może sięgać nawet 400, lecz częściej występują pomniejsze gangi składające się z 4 do 9 członków. Stworzenia te lubią oswajać wilki, które służą im za wierzchowce. Zwykły osiedlać się w pobliżu miast i szlaków handlowych, by rabować i zdobywać jedzenie oraz najróżniejsze bogactwa. Łatwo jest niegoblinowi zostać przywódcą szajki, bo stworzenia owe nie grzeszą inteligencją. :; Kobold Agresywne, ksenofobiczne, aczkolwiek twórcze człekopodobne jaszczurze istoty znane z talentu do tworzenia pułapek i zasadzek. Swój niewielki wzrost nadrabiają sprytem. Często można je spotkać w opuszczonych kopalniach lub u podnóża gór. :; Meenlock Meenlocki to niewielkie stworzenia humanoidalne (ich wzrost to zaledwie cztery stopy, czyli 1,2 metra), mają przerażającą głowę insekta oraz zamiast rąk szczypce. Paraliżują dotykiem. Posiadają też słabe zdolności telepatyczne, które mogą wywołać obłęd. Atakują grupowo, gdy ich gniazdo jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Swoje siedliska zakładają w pobliżu lasów i rzek. :; Minotaur Humanoidalny byk, który zwykle dzierży topór. Znaleźć go można w jaskiniach, gdzie czyhają na nieuważnych ludzi, których mięsem się żywią. Przejawiają objawy inteligencji, lecz nie są zbyt sprytne. Często szarżują na przeciwnika, co może być łatwo wykorzystane przeciw nim. :; Mroczny pełzak Mroczny pełzak mieszka w ciemnych kryptach, lochach i jaskiniach. Jego głównym celem jest zbieranie wszystkiego, co się błyszczy. Ze względu na swój nie przykuwający uwagi wygląd, są utalentowanymi złodziejami i tylko czekają, aby pozbawić cię twoich kosztowności. :; Norker Norkery to takie wyższe gobliny, które mają bardzo twardą skórę, z wyglądu przypominającą skałę. No i są brzydsze. Podobne trochę do ogrów w tym, że są porywcze i lubią machać maczugami. Lubią one przebywać na pustyniach, ale też nie pogardzą osadą, w której znajdują się gobliny. :; Ogr Te ogromne i porywcze stworzenia, które żywią się ludzkim mięsem, żyją w pobliżu szlaków handlowych oraz małych osad ludzkich, gdzie mogą łatwo zdobyć pożywienie. Łatwo jest je oszukać, ale także rozzłościć, co ukazują potężnym ciosem ogromnej maczugi. :; Olbrzym Olbrzymy różnią się od ogrów nie tylko pochodzeniem, ale także tym, że są istotami rozumnymi, które niegdyś zamieszkiwały krainy Zatoki Kości aż do Gór Śnieżnych. Niestety, konflikty pomiędzy ich własną rasą doprowadziły do tego, że ich liczebność drastycznie zmalała. Pojedyncze osobniki, które samotnie lub w małych grupkach wędrują po świecie, nadal pamiętają o tradycjach ich ludu i jego dawnej potędze. Warto też zauważyć, że krasnoludy, mające doświadczenie w walce z większymi przeciwnikami, umieją bronić się też przed atakami olbrzymów. :; Południca oraz Północnica Człekokształtny demon, który wyglądem przypomina kobietę w ślubnej sukni. W ręku dzierży sierp. Jej wygląd doprowadził do powstania ludowych teorii o tym, że to dusze kobiet zmarłych przed, podczas albo po ślubie. Najczęściej południce dopadały ludzi przebywających samotnie na polach w południe, północnice – w północ. Zadawały one zagadki, od których zależał los spotkanej osoby. Często porywały także dzieci. :; Rusałka Rusałka, czasem zwana dziwożoną, jest tajemniczą mieszkanką lasu, niezwykle urodziwą. Wielu dzielnych bohaterów, możnych władców, a także zwykłych parobków popadało w obsesję często myloną z miłością. Niech ich uroda nie pomiesza i wam w umysłach. Te piękne kobiety nie tylko perfekcyjnie szyją z łuku, ale także są niezwykle związane z lasem, potrafiąc kształtować jego wygląd, nie zakłócając jego harmonii. Poza tym lubią muzykę. Plotki mówią, że owe driady do porywają młode dziewczęta i za pomocą silnych substancji alchemicznych zmieniają je w sobie podobne. Potrafią one też zauroczyć młodych mężczyzn i utopić. :; Strzyga Istota podobna do wampira. Otóż strzygą jest człowiekopodobny stwór z dwoma sercami, dwiema duszami oraz podwójnym szeregiem zębów, ale ten drugi był mało zauważalny. Żywi się ona ludzkim mięsem, lecz nie pogardzi żadnym, jeżeli będzie dostatecznie krwiste. Lud prosty wierzył, że strzygę da się zamienić w człowieka, jeżeli spędzi się z nią noc w krypcie, ale mało było tak dzielnych ludzi, więc preferowano łatwiejszy sposób. Grupowy, z dużą ilością gwoździ i osinowych kołków. :; Troglodyta Troglodyci są niżsi od ludzi, ale mają wrzecionowate, silne ramiona. Z wyglądu trochę przypominają jaszczuroludzi. Są wrogie wobec większości ras. Tak jak pewien Świętowid, troglodyci śmierdzą, a ich smród może zadawać obrażenia. Mogą one też komunikować się za pomocą odoru wydzielanego przez odpowiednie gruczoły. Mimo tego, że nazwa tego nie zdradza, są one całkiem inteligentne, ale nie w takim stopniu jak ludzie. :; Trolle Niegrzeszące inteligencją ogromne stworzenia, którymi łatwo się wysługiwać. Umieją mówić w języku powszechnym, ale ich zdolności w tym zakresie są ograniczone. Niektóre z trolli lubują się w elfim mięsie, przez co elfie komanda urządzają wyprawy w celu wybicia tych stworzeń. Najczęściej można je spotkać w pobliżu ludzkich osad. :; Zmiennokształtny Zmiennokształtni w swojej naturalnej formie przypominają człowieka bez twarzy. Nieznane jest ich pochodzenie ani miejsce występowania. Potrafią przemienić się w dowolną osobę po zażyciu jej krwi. Ukrywają się pośród innych ras, ponieważ ich naturalna forma nie zapewnia im żadnego celu w życiu – przejmują więc życie swoich ofiar. Niektórzy powiadają, że są to mocno rozwinięte mimiki. Hybrydy :; Bies Bies to krzyżówka byka z jeleniem. Ma poroże, więc często szarżuje na przeciwnika. Przednie łapy ma zakończone ogromnymi pazurami. Ważną informacją jest to, że mają trzecie oko, środkowe, za pomocą którego potrafią hipnotyzować, co potwierdza teorię, że są to stworzenia wielce inteligentne. Zamieszkują najróżniejsze puszcze, mokradła i bagniska, więc każdy podróżnik powinien być w pogotowiu, bo nie wielu powraca do domu po spotkaniu z tą tajemniczą kreaturą. :; Centaur W połowie człowiek, w połowie koń. Szybkie stworzenia, lubiące łuki ponad wszystką broń. Nieufni wobec ras, które wycinają lasy. Zdolni astrologowie, mają umiejętność odczytywania przyszłości z gwiazd. Mieć takiego centaura za przyjaciela to przydatna rzecz, a to podwiezie, a to obroni i jeszcze ci los przepowie. :; Faun Fauny są względnie przyjaznymi hybrydami człowieka i kozy. Przemierzając piękne puszcze można często usłyszeć muzykę graną przez te stworzenia na fletni. Należy jednak pamiętać, że są to istoty kapryśne, które mogą albo pomóc strudzonym, albo jeszcze bardziej utrudnić im życie. :; Gnoll Gnolle to mieszanka człowieka z hieną. Zwykle żyją w niewielkich plemionach na obrzeżach lasów. Zdolni są do wytwarzania prymitywnej zbroi oraz broni długiej, głównie dzid. Po wygranej walce z uzbrojonym przeciwnikiem mogą zabrać jego ekwipunek. :; Gryf Wyobraźcie sobie lwa, ale ze skrzydłami i głową orła. To co widzicie oczyma wyobraźni, to gryf, bardzo szlachetne stworzenie, które, podobnie do feniksa, jest nieufne. Jeżeli ktoś ośmieli się bezpardonowo podejść do ich gniazda, temu zaraz należy szykować trumienkę, bo szanse, że przetrwa pojedynek z grupą gryfów, są bardzo małe, a nawet, śmiałbym powiedzieć, równe zeru. Szczęściarzem może się nazwać ten, któremu uda się oswoić gryfa, bo jest to bardzo dobry wierzchowiec do podróży powietrznej, gotów bronić swojego kompana do ostatniej kropli krwi. Z racji posiadania skrzydeł, zamieszkują one szczyty lub półki skalne na łańcuchach górskich. :; Harpia Mieszanka ptaka i kobiety. Lata z gołymi cyckami, co nie jest wcale podniecające, a raczej konfundujące. Zwykle bronią swojego terytorium, a swoje gniazda zakładają na półkach skalnych. Mają ostre pazury i dzioby. :; Mantykora Wyobraźcie sobie najobrzydliwszą mieszankę człowieka z lwem. Oto właśnie mantykora, lew z twarzą człowieka. Niektórzy upierają się, że mantykory posiadają też nietoperze skrzydła, co jest jednak mało prawdopodobne, bo wtedy byłyby śmielsze w atakowaniu ludzkich osad. Biada temu, kto bezbronny natknie się na owego stwora, gdyż pożera on w całości, nie zostawiając ekwipunku i ubrania. Potrafi także paraliżować swoje ofiary, więc bez zbroi ani rusz! Dopóki nie zapuszczasz się w okolice Opuszczonej Strażnicy, to nie masz się czego obawiać. Chyba. :; Naga Nagi na pierwszy rzut oka mogą wydawać się pięknymi białogłowymi, ale każdy, kto zdołał spojrzeć na nie przez czas dłuższy niż chwila oraz przeżyć, przyzna, że są to diabelnie niebezpieczne stwory będące półwężami. Zamieszkują one jaskinie na północny zachód od Uroczyska. Ich kły oraz pazury potrafią wprowadzić do krwiobiegu potężne trucizny. :; Syrena Piękne, wodne istoty, które do pasa wyglądają jak człowiek, ale nie mają nóg, zamiast nich rybi ogon. Według legend żyją w podwodnych miastach. Według faktów wabią ofiary swoim śpiewem. Syreny wabią płeć męską, natomiast ich męskie odpowiedniki rasy wabią płeć żeńską. Powszechnie są nazywane zgubą żeglarzy. Podczas konfrontacji z osobnikami tej rasy trzeba pamiętać, że to bardzo dumne stworzenia i bardzo łatwo je urazić. Magiczne :; Ettercap Może to zabrzmieć jak z komiksu, ale Ettercap to taki człowiek-pająk. Wynik eksperymentów czarnomagicznych, który wytworzył lubiące ciemność humanoidalne kreatury, o fioletowej skórze i głowie pająka. Często towarzyszą mu mniejsze pająki, które Ettercap traktuje jak swoje zwierzątka domowe. Można się na niego natknąć w jaskiniach Gór Śnieżnych. :; Fajermon Widmo mężczyzny z płomieniem zamiast głowy. Zdolne do tworzenia zaklęć ognistych. Według wierzeń ludu prostego, jest to dusza potępieńca, który albo za nic nikomu nie dziękował, albo okrutnie traktował zwierzęta. Najczęściej spotykany na moczarach. :; Gargulec Gargulce są sztucznie tworzone, tak jak golemy. Jednakże wpierw, zanim staną się żywe, są rzeźbione na wzór demonów. Potem za pomocą czarów gargulec staje się żywy. Są to kreatury przebiegłe i wrogie, które chętnie pożywią się mięsem, aczkolwiek nie potrzebują ani jedzenia, ani wody do przeżycia. :; Golem Golemy są stworzeniami sztucznie tworzonymi za pomocą potężnych magicznych rytuałów z udziałem jednego z czterech żywiołów lub ludzkich ciał (to ostatnie jest rytuałem czarnomagicznym). Jednakże większość twórców tych istot porzuca swoje kreatury, przez co zmuszone one są do bezcelowego przemierzania miejsc, w których dominuje woda, ogień, wiatr lub ziemia czy też na pobojowiskach. :; Nieumarły Istota powstała poprzez ożywienie martwej osoby. Ciągle w stanie rozkładu, więc nie żyje długo. Można ją zabić za pomocą rany zadanej w głowę, najlepiej przebijając mózg. :; Utopiec Tego popularnego stwora nie mogło tutaj zabraknąć. Powstaje on za pomocą magii z człowieka, który utonął. Natknąć się na nie można przy prawie każdym akwenie słodkowodnym. Mimo tego, że są agresywne, nie są niebezpieczne dla podróżnika z bronią w ręku. Są niebieskie, mają okrągłe twarze oraz płetwę na grzbiecie. :; Wisielec Pamiętacie utopca? No to więc wisielec jest także ożywionym trupem za pomocą magii, ale tym razem jest to ofiara stryczka. Za ponownego życia ma pętlę wokół szyi, siną twarz oraz wytrzeszczone oczy. Czasami używa liny do własnych celów, często w walce. Plugastwa :; Banshee Widma kobiece, które nie wyglądają zachęcająco, szczerze mówiąc, wyglądają paskudnie. Ciało i ubranie w stanie rozkładu. Długi jęzor. Umieją posługiwać się falami dźwiękowymi o niezwykłych częstotliwościach, używając tej umiejętności do zyskania przewagi w walce. :; Behemot Kolejny gatunek odkryty podczas wieku plugastwa. Początkowo sądzono, że tworzy się go wyłącznie magicznie, wielkie przerażenie wzbudziło odkrycie, że behemoty są zdolne do prokreacji. Wśród ludu prostego istnieją wierzenia, według których tańce godowe behemotów są przyczynami trzęsień ziemi. A jak wygląda behemot? No więc, jest to wielka włochata bestia z głową słonia. Jest zgarbiony i ma ogromne pazury. Samice mają futro koloru brązowego, a samce czarnego. Także żyją w jaskiniach pod górami. :; Cerber Demoniczny trzygłowy pies, który został odkryty w głębokich jaskiniach pod Górami Szarymi podczas wieku plugastwa. Są postrzegane jako zapowiedź potężniejszych istot demonicznych. :; Cyklop Jednooki olbrzym z maczugą. Nie pogardzi żadnym mięsem, zwłaszcza krasnoludzkim. Także mieszkają pod górami i zostali odkryci podczas wieku plugastw. :; Gargantuan Demoniczny potwór najeżony kolcami, którymi może strzelać. Z wyglądy przypomina yeti, ale gdyby nie miał futra, tylko wspomniane kolce. Jest niezwykle silny i ma twardą skórę. Podobno wiele mocnych krasnoludzkich mieczy łamało się na niej, tak jakby były z piasku. No, odkryty podczas trwania wieku plugastw, et cetera, et cetera. :; Ghul Jeden z nielicznych trupojadów znanych mieszkańcom Ardenii. Były pierwszym zwiastunem wieku plugastwa. Jako pierwsze z nieznanych zagrożeń wyszły z podziemi. Ich pojawienie się w osadach górskich zmusiło różne rasy do zawarcia sojuszu i wysłania zbrojnych ekspedycji do jaskiń podgórskich. Poruszają się na czterech łapach, są zgarbione. Zdarza się im atakować żywych, lecz pożerają wyłącznie martwych. :; Hydra Te na wpół-legendarne stworzenia, jedyne zapiski jakie o nich przetrwały pochodzą z niepotwierdzonych źródeł. Ponoć jedna z ekspedycji odkryła pod Górami Śnieżnymi leże trójgłowego smoka. Podczas nieudanej próby ucieczki wejście do jaskini miało się zawalić. Według tych zapisków, hydrze odrastały dwie głowy na miejsce jednej uciętej. Na szczęście nie ma dowodów na ich istnienie, bo jak zabić to coś? :; Juggernaut W istnienie tego potwora nikt wierzyć nie chciał. Na całe szczęście jest ich niewiele. Powstały w wyniku demonicznych rytuałów, Juggernaut jest ogromnym minotauropodobnym ognistym stworem z rogami i kolcami na plecach. Jest niezwykle silny i niebezpieczny. Wszędzie gdzie pójdzie towarzyszą mu jego najlepsi przyjaciele – zniszczenie i śmierć. :; Kościotrup No, co więcej powiedzieć, niż to, że jest to ożywiony szkielet? Może chyba tylko to, że jest niezwykle słaby i łatwo go rozwalić. No i że jest tworzony za pomocą nekromancji. :; Licz Demoniczny typ nieumarłego tworzony przez nekromantów na wskutek nieudanego rytuału. Posiadają one własną wolę, silne zdolności magiczne. Osady mają pod górami Czarnymi, Kłami oraz Szarymi. Pod Kłami znajduje się ich stolica, gdzie rezyduje król liczy (ale nie literuje). :; Magog Przypominające jaszczuroludzi demony (no nie miały łusek, ale przypominały), które władały magią ognia. Zwykle pojawiały się w pobliżu leż cerberów, ale też miały swoje osady pod Górami Śnieżnymi. :; Sukkub Sukkuby to niezwykle przebiegłe demony o postaci pięknych kobiet. Wabią silnych mężczyzn, po czym żywią się ich sercami oraz gaszą pragnienie ich krwią. Odkryte podczas wieku plugastwa, były prawdziwym utrapieniem wojsk ludzkich. I prawdopodobnie zgadliście, mieszkają w podziemnych jaskiniach. Tajemnicze :; Beholder Ta abominacja wzięła się z eksperymentów czarnoksiężników, którzy badali teorię o równoległych wymiarach. Niektórzy uczeni nie chcą uznać tego za dowód na istnienie alternatywnych światów, lecz prawdą jest, że beholdery snują się teraz po Ardenii, szukając sposobu na powrót do swojego wymiaru. Próbując opisać wygląd tych stworzeń, nie mogę pominąć ogromnego odsłoniętego mózgu oraz przerażających znajdujących się na nim oczu. No i mają jeszcze macki, którymi atakują, gdy poczują się zagrożone. :; Diabeł Prawie każda religia ma w swoim kanonie wiedzę o świecie pośmiertnym, gdzie znajdują się dobre i złe istoty. Według ludu prostego, rogate diabły reprezentują sferę zła, prawdopodobnie przez swój przerażający wygląd. Podobno są tak przerażające, że komunikując się z ludźmi pozostają niewidzialne, a każdy komu udało się zobaczyć prawdziwą istotę diabła zbytnio się boi, by go opisać. Jedyne, co chcą zdradzić, to to, że mają rogi. Te rogate istoty potrafią podobno namawiać do złego oraz karać niewinne osoby. Często mylone z upadłymi aniołami, ze względu na swoje magiczne zdolności. Uczeni jednak twierdzą, że diabły, które można napotkać w Ardenii, powstały na drodze ewolucji i nie są dowodem na istnienie jakiegokolwiek świata pozaziemskiego :; Feniks Feniksy, których opierzenie przypomina płomień, mają bardzo ostre dzioby i pazury, a ich wrzaski mogą otumanić przeciwnika. Nie mogą one też umrzeć, podczas „śmierci” zajmują się ogniem, a potem odradzają z popiołów. Dlatego też są one bardzo pożądanymi towarzyszami do niebezpiecznych podróż. Niestety, dla tych, co myślą o szybkim pozyskaniu takiego kompana, muszę powiedzieć, że to bardzo wybredne stworzenia, które ufają tylko doświadczonym w boju bohaterom, nieskalanym złymi uczynkami, a także trudno znaleźć ich gniazda. :; Illithyda Illithydzi są legendarnymi istotami, które można spotkać w korytarzach jaskiń pod Górami Śnieżnymi i dalej pod Opuszczoną Strażnicą, aż do pustyni. Niektórzy magowie twierdzą, że jest to rasa z innego wymiaru, która przybyły odebrać beholdery. To oczywiście zrodziło spór w nauce o to, czy można tym udowodnić istnienie równoległych światów. Niestety, nikt, poza legendarnymi postaciami, nie spotkał Illithydy i nie miał okazji zapytać go skąd się on wywodzi. Wielce prawdopodobnym jest to, że te istoty mówiłyby w niezrozumiałym dla nas języku. Według legend istoty te władały mocami z kategorii psionicznych, czyli telekineza i telepatia. Według niektórych podań przybywały w orszaku, by porywać ludzi, a potem w swoim świecie sprzedawać jako niewolników. :; Jednorożec Krążą różne legendy o tych mistycznych koniach z rogami na głowach. Jedna z nich mówi, że pozwalają się dosiąść tylko dziewicom. Kolejna przeczy tej pierwszej, bo mówi, że był to rumak pradawnej królowej Any I Rozochoconej, która nawet wsiurowi by dała. Ostatnia, najbardziej prawdopodobna, głosi, że jednorożce zamieszkują tereny niezbadane, na wschód o Gór Śnieżnych. Według tej legendy, niektóre osobnik zapuszczały się aż do Opuszczonej Strażnicy, skąd podziwiali je strażnicy z pustej teraz wieży. Według magów, róg jednorożca jest źródłem niezwykle potężnej mocy magicznej, a każdy stajenny wie z dawnych podań, że to najlepsze wierzchowce na świecie. :; Kelpie Kelpie to zbiór wodorostów, który przybiera postać kobiety, hipokampa czy też konia. Może oczarować podróżnika, by ten myślał, że może Kelpie uratować. Wtedy tonie wciągnięty do wody. :; Kikimora Ta istota jest zagadką. Niektóre podania twierdzą, że to zmora człekokształtna, z głową zwierzęcą, odpowiedzialna za paraliż senny. Miałaby ona wabić wołaniem o pomoc bohaterów, a potem topić w pułapce z mchu. Inne podania twierdzą, że kikimora jest ogromnym insektem, który ma cztery odnóża oraz mocne szczęki. Co ciekawe, te kikimory też lubią zastawiać pułapki, ale nie na dzielnych bohaterów, tylko na nieostrożnych podróżników. Jednakże te pułapki prowadzą prosto do gniazda, gdzie podróżnika czeka los pożywienia dla królowej roju. :; Leszy Leszy to taki faun, lecz dużo starszy i mądrzejszy. Nazywany często panem i władcą lasu. Jego nastawienie do napotykanych osób zależy od tego czy są przyjaciółmi lasu. Jeżeli żyją w zgodzie z naturą, leszy może stać się niezwykłym mentorem sztuki alchemicznej i leczniczej, ale jeżeli tylko skrzywdzisz naturę (nie, widok twojej twarzy nie krzywdzi natury), to leszy nie spocznie, póki cię nie dopadnie i nie da ci bolesnej i najprawdopodobniej ostatniej nauczki w twoim życiu. :; Mimik A więc wyobraź sobie taką sytuację: idziesz przez ciemny loch, potrzebujesz czegoś do uleczenia ran i nagle widzisz skrzynkę. Podchodzisz do niej, otwierasz, a tu niespodzianka, zostajesz wciągnięty do środka i pożarty, bo ta skrzynka była mimikiem, stworzeniem zdolnym do przyjmowania kształtu przedmiotu, którego najbardziej potrzebujesz. Pamiętaj, żeby uważać, gdy będziesz penetrował lochy (i nie, nie jako dzik). :; Wrzask Trochę inteligentne grzyby o rozmiarach człowieka, które wabią do siebie podróżników w celu otrucia, a potem rozłożenia ciała, by wchłonąć potrzebne im substancje. Rosną na mokradłach i są odporne na trucizny, lecz nie mogą się ruszać.